


Execution

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Janus tries to rescue Logan from a high security government facility.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Execution

“Are you done yet?” Janus asked impatiently as he peered around a corner, expecting a guard to show up at any moment.

“Just a moment,” Logan replied, eyes glued to the screen. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he worked. “Done. We have ten minutes until the doors lock.”

Janus nodded. “Let’s get moving then.”

He led the way through the halls, careful to not be seen by anyone. If he was caught with Logan, the infamous criminal, they were both dead.

“You’re cutting it close,” Logan muttered. “My execution is in-” he checked the time on one of the screens that lined the walls. “-fifteen minutes.

“You try saving someone from one of the most important government buildings in the country,” Janus replied. “I only had three days, you know.”

Logan scoffed. “I could do it in three hours.”

Janus quickly shushed him as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. They ducked into a corridor until the footsteps faded.

“There aren’t many guards around,” Logan observed as they made their way through the building.

“They’re all supposed to be at your execution,” Janus said. “Which means-”

“Halt!”

Janus cursed and turned around. A guard stood with his gun pointed at them. Several more guards were running down the hall behind him.

They were surrounded within moments.

Janus took out his gun. “We were supposed to be out by now,” he muttered irritably.

Logan raised his fists. “We’ll just have to improvise.”

“Put your hands up!” one of the guards yelled. “Lay down your weapon and-”

Janus shot him in the head.

The body crumbled to the ground. Everyone was silent for a moment before Logan swung his fist at another guard and everything descended into chaos.

Janus fired his gun until he was out of bullets. He growled and threw it to the side, raising his fists.

“How far is the exit?” Logan panted as he elbowed a guard in the stomach.

“It’s down the hall and to the left,” he replied. Only a few guards were left in the corridor, the rest presumably calling for backup. “We should be able to make a run for it.”

Logan nodded. “Take the lead.”

Janus punched one more guard, ducked under another and took off down the hall. Logan followed.

They had just turned the corner when Logan suddenly shouted in pain and collapsed.

“What happened?” Janus asked frantically as he hoisted Logan up, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Shot… in the leg,” he replied, voice tight with pain. “I assume this wasn’t part of the plan?”

“Of course it was, getting shot was absolutely part of the plan,” he replied sarcastically, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. The doors were  _ so close _ , yet the hallway seemed to stretch on forever.

Their pace was agonizingly slow. “How… How much time is left?” Logan said. His breathing had turned shallow, which worried him.

Janus checked his watch and his eyes went wide. “Thirty seconds.”

He looked back up at the hallway. It was far too long. They were never going to make it in time, especially with Logan injured.

Logan suddenly let go of him, leaning heavily on the wall. His injured leg went limp.

Janus narrowed his eyes. “Lo, what’re you doing?” when he didn’t reply, he asked more forcefully, “Logan,  _ what are you doing? _ ”

“There isn’t enough time,” Logan replied. “You… You have to go.”

Janus grabbed his hand. “No. No, there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you here.”

Logan sighed. “You have to. You know I’ll never make it with a bullet in my leg.”

He did know that, but that didn’t make it any easier. “You’ll die if you go back!” Janus protested.

“But you’ll live.” Logan squeezed his hand and smiled sadly. 

He then turned and limped back up the hallway, toward the guards. Toward his death.

Janus clenched his fists and resisted the urge to scream. He checked his watch.

Ten seconds.

With one last look at Logan, he turned and ran out the building just as the doors closed.

Janus kept his head down as he walked down the street. The government would be after him after that stunt he pulled.

And for what? He had failed to save Logan. It had been his goal for so long, and he failed. What was he supposed to do now?

The flashing of a billboard was what caught his attention. He gasped when he realized it was broadcasting Logan’s execution.

The traffic on the sidewalk slowed to a stop to watch as Logan was forced to his knees by two guards. Janus wondered if he was the only one who noticed his grimace of pain.

The crowd gasped and muttered as the firing squad prepared to fire. Logan’s expression didn’t waver, even as the order was given.

Janus watched in horror and fury as the firing squad opened fire and Logan slumped to the ground, dead.


End file.
